


Simulated

by daybreaks (chrisonfire)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Bloodplay, Interspecies Sex, Monsters, Multi, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/daybreaks
Summary: Kaiba has finally achieved his dream. Of fucking his cards, that is.





	Simulated

**Author's Note:**

> this is utter filth

Kaiba had only one true love. It was in the form of his cards, Blue Eyes White Dragon and its siblings. He had designed the solid form of the dragon, created each square inch of the creature. He had put detailed attention into each exquisite detail to render the dragon as regal as he deserved to be. Kaiba owned three of these dragons, the only ones existing. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone else owning his beauties.

He was doing a test run of a new program. One that would allow a player to feel the monsters as if they were really there. He wasn't sure that he would release this to the general public, as it really only served one purpose.

Kaiba hit enter on his monitor, solidifying the changes he had made. He stood up and placed the card down on his testing monitor. He couldn't contain a gasp as Blue Eyes appeared in its full glory in front of him.

Kaiba stepped forwards, awe clear in his gaze as always when he summoned the dragon. Countless emotions flickered through his mind as he reached out his mind. And then, with a shudder of pleasure, his fingers encountered the rough grain of Blue Eyes’ scales. He dragged them down, careful not to press too hard lest he draw blood.

This was the first time that Kaiba had been able to physically interact with any of his cards. His fingers slid over the scales, feeling the sharp edges beneath them. He walked around to the front of his monster. It swung its neck around to gaze at him, intelligence glittering in its deep sapphire eyes. An involuntary sigh left Kaiba's mouth. He was wordless. His hand swept over the magnificent beast's side and towards the front, where the scales became more smooth.

The dragon moved and he froze. In a stunning display of artificial intelligence, Blue Eyes leaned down and licked a rough stripe over Kaiba's neck.

He stood totally still. A shudder went through him and he was suddenly unbearably aroused. He flushed, embarrassed as if the dragon had real intelligence and wasn't simply the result of lines of code. Although, in his heart he believed that his Blue Eyes were sentient. In a land where Yami Yuugi existed, stranger things were possible.

A claw poked into his chest, pressing through his shirt. It moved experimentally and brushed forcefully over one of Kaiba's nipples. He gasped, dick twitching in his pants. Submitting, he lay on the floor, offering himself to Blue Eyes.

The dragon must have been able to smell the arousal coming off of Kaiba in waves, because it leaned down and brushed its nose against the spot where his erection tented his pants. Kaiba flushed darker as he let out a whimper.

In one motion, a claw ripped open the front of Kaiba's pants. He shivered as he was suddenly exposed to air. His cock was stiff and leaking. Never in his life had he been this hard. Common sense left him as he pushed his hips up, silently begging.

His hands scrabbled for purchase on the smooth tile he lay on as Blue Eyes breathed hot air against him. The tongue flicked out and tasted Kaiba, lapping at the tip. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut, worried he would come too early if he looked. He felt the dragon's tongue, more rough in texture than a human's, move over his hot skin. Then, in a twist he didn't expect, the dragon's inhumanly long tongue wrapped around his length. It pulsed around him as Blue Eyes changed the pressure against him. Kaiba let out a choked cry and came to the scratch of deadly sharp claws on his chest. The dragon didn't let go, didn't stop anything it was doing. Blood pooled on Kaiba's alabaster skin. This simulation he had created couldn't possibly be this real, could it?

Kaiba's pants were long gone. The dragon removed its tongue from his now soft cock. It was now paying attention to his thighs. Kaiba spread them wider, craving more. Some instinct guided Blue Eyes down to Kaiba's hole, where it started pressing its tongue into him.

Blue Eyes had no concept of human limits and didn't go slow to account for them. Kaiba somehow didn't mind. He enjoyed the pain of the dragon's thick tongue moving inside of him, tasting him from the inside out. With the pain came an exquisite pleasure he had never before known, arching his back at intervals when the tongue inside of him hit a particularly sensitive spot. He ached for more, already hard again. When the tongue left him, he opened his eyes. He was about to open his mouth and beg when the words died in his throat.

He had  _ not _ programmed what he was seeing. What he had coded in, blushing furiously the whole time, was what he thought was typical reptile fare - a cloaca with a penis on the inside. This was not that.

He blinked at the two protrusions from the dragon's belly. They seemed to be modeled after the hemipenes of some lizards. While he wasn't sure what a hemipenis looked like, he was sure that it probably didn't look like.. this.  _ This _ was a large, far beyond human sized cock dripping with a clear fluid. It was the same colour as the scales, while the tip was flushed blue. The most interesting part of the whole deal were the adornments. There were small spikes on the shaft. His Blue Eyes White Dragon had two barbed cocks. Huh. Fantasy creatures really were interesting. Face burning, he looked up.

His legs were still spread wide, but he doubted that even one of those could fit inside of him without injuring him. Although this  _ was _ just a very realistic simulation, so maybe he wouldn't actually be hurt by it. He glanced at the blood on his legs.

_ This stopped being a simulation a long time ago _ . The thought, not Kaiba's own, intruded on his mind. He wondered briefly where it came from, and then was immediately distracted by a far more pressing matter.

He heard the familiar sound of cards being summoned and jerked his head around. There was nobody else in the room, he had made sure of that. Yet obviously  _ something _ had placed his other two Blue Eyes cards on the test dock. And then two more dragons appeared next to the first, towering above him. These two hadn't gotten the memo yet and it appeared that they weren't - Kaiba blushed again - aroused.

One was next to his head and he reached out to brush his fingers against the scales. They were cool to the touch, he noticed. This dragon made a humming noise that vibrated through it and moved closer to Kaiba.

His head whipped around when he felt the third dragon lapping curiously at his cock. Another tongue swept over his nipples and he choked on a whine, so sensitive it hurt. He was past being embarrassed about his noises. If he was going to be this vulnerable for anyone, it would be his beloved Blue Eyes.

His eyes slid shut again. He felt hot breath all over his body. Then a sensation - something was pressing against his entrance. He sucked in a breath. His fingers grabbed at the dragon next to him as he felt something larger than anything he'd ever put inside of him enter him. It wasn't easy. His body resisted the dragon and pain shot through him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Blue Eyes wasn't fully in when it started to thrust lightly. Its other cock rubbed against Kaiba's thigh, leaking onto his skin. His hips jumped, finding the situation unbearably hot. And now that he had had some time, he was getting used to the dragon inside him. More shocks of pleasure ripped through him, and the pain was lessened enough to feel like pleasure. Kaiba moaned desperately, pushing himself back on the dragon.

Suddenly, a wet, hot sensation shocked him into opening his eyes. The third dragon had wrapped its tongue around him much like the first had. As he stared at the sight, the second one brushed its claws over his chest. A moment of reprieve from sensation as all of the dragons pulled back left him whining in need.

In one motion, the three dragons had flipped Kaiba over onto his stomach. He couldn't see anything else, his face against the cool tile. He felt tongues over his thighs and ass and pushed back against the sensation, overwhelmed. 

His mind blanked when without warning, the thick length of one of the dragons pushed inside of him.

Now that he was on his front, all he could do was scream and cry out as he was fucked much more roughly than before. He felt the sting of the spines pressing inside of him, and shuddered in pleasure as the dragon hit his prostate hard and repeatedly.

One of the others was rubbing both of its cocks against his body, rutting over his back. Kaiba let himself be used and was glad for it. He was unprepared for the warm liquid that splattered over his skin as the dragon finally pulled back.

He felt something nudge his mouth from the side and eagerly opened it. The taste was oddly sweet. He couldn't close his mouth at all, and very soon his jaw was aching. He swirled his tongue around to get more of his dragon's taste. His attention was taken again, however, when a particularly hard thrust into him sent him abruptly over the edge. Tongues lapped at his spent cock.

Another hard thrust, and he felt liquid fill him up. The dragon pulled out and he thought that it would be over. He had forgotten about the dragon's other dick. He cried out brokenly as he was penetrated again, collapsing to the floor. The dragon in front of him pulled back and liquid shot into his mouth. Exhausted, he tried to lick everything up into his mouth.

Another thrust deep inside him. His dragons surrounded him, covering him with their heated bodies. Kaiba shivered. He was unable to fight the blackness that surrounded his mind any longer, and passed out surrounded by the loving care of his Blue Eyes.

 

An hour later, Mokuba noticed that the door to the simulation room was closed. It was typically opened. He frowned. Kaiba had said he would be out by the time Mokuba was home. Concerned, he pushed open the iron door.

The first thing he noticed was the scent. It was sickly sweet and layered with something else he couldn't identify. He looked around and then spotted Kaiba lying in the middle of the room.

He ran towards his brother, worry mounting. Kaiba's clothes were shredded and he was bleeding from multiple wounds. His skin was flushed and bruised. “Kaiba!” Mokuba shouted.

Kaiba opened his eyes. Blinked once. Then jerked back. “Mokuba..”

“You better explain this  _ now _ .”


End file.
